Crow Legends: Naira
by Sweet Sassy Sarah
Summary: Naira Crow, daughter of Aly and Nawat, comes to Tortall in pursuit of her shield, but finds instead a darkness that she must use all of her skills to defeat, or risk losing everything.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I'm BACK! And so is Naira, and she's better than ever! And different, I assure you. See my note at the end for further details! Thank you so much to Kate of Carlay for all of your help with this original story and one of its reincarnations, and the most special thank you and huggles ever to KrisEleven, without whom I would not stay up late crying with my fingers bleeding, trying to make Naira better than she ever has been.

Disclaimer: I'm not Tamora Pierce, I just play with her characters.

**Chapter One**

Willow Astor waited in a line of children her age, hands clasped, head down like they told her. She glanced up through her lashes at the man who was coming through town, picking children to train as Shang warriors.

No one knew what made the Shang warrior pick the little ones he did, but somehow he knew who would be successful and who wouldn't.

Willow didn't know if she wanted to be picked or if she wanted to stay with her mama and papa. She was the youngest of three, with one sister and one brother. They were much older than she was, and she always saw them going out on adventures. Well, she wanted an adventure, too.

The man stopped in front of her, and she quickly dropped her eyes, knowing that looking at the man was disobeying the orders she was given. "This one," she heard him say.

"Yes, sir," another voice said.

No one else from her village was chosen.

Willow was allowed a brief goodbye to her family, and her mama and her sister helped pack what few possessions she was allowed to bring along. She had a stuffed animal that her mama had made for her and a few changes of clothes.

Willow was placed in a cart that carried three other children. None of them said anything, and a few moments later, the cart started moving. Willow watched as her village slowly disappeared into the distance.

They stopped for dinner and to rest long after the sun had gone down. Willow stuck her thumb in her mouth after laying out on the bedroll provided for her, and curled her arm around her stuffed bear. Her eyes fluttered closed with very little coaxing, and she fell deeply asleep.

xXx

It was only a few days before they reached the City of the Gods, where the Shang Temple stood. Willow watched with wide eyes as the city, with all its temples, passed by. On the outskirts of the city, the temples were small, well built, and practical looking. There were no more than a few steps leading up to the temple doors, and one or two guards at the entrance to the temple grounds.

As they got further into the city, Willow's eyes widened. The temples were bigger as they neared their destination, more impressive. It seemed to Willow that the more important the temple was, the more steps there were leading up to the doors and the more guards there were on the grounds. The guards looked fiercer, too.

When they finally reached the Shang Temple, Willow was surprised to see that there was no one on the grounds, unlike all the temples they had passed. It was a large, reddish building with multiple levels and plenty of windows to let in the natural light.

Willow and the three other children were herded into the temple, and they passed several rooms while walking to the back of the temple complex, where the stairs to the upper levels were.

Willow peeked in, and saw the people, children not much older than she was, fighting with their hands and feet. Some, a little older, were fighting with swords and knives.

Willow and her three companions were ushered up the stairs to a room on the highest floor. It was small and bare, with four beds. Each of the children chose a bed, and Willow got one close to the window by sheer luck. She set her stuffed bear on the bed, and looked around. This was home, now.

xXx

Willow quickly fell in with a girl named Danna. Danna was three years older, but despite that, she was in Willow's class. Willow liked the girl and was paired with her frequently. Danna wasn't stuffy like some of the other children, and she always saved Willow a seat at mealtimes.

As the weeks passed and Willow and her classmates advanced, she started to notice that Danna was dragging behind. She was strong, but she was slower than the others as far as reflexes went. Her mind was quick, and in their other lessons, she was quicker than most of the students her own age and even a couple of years older, but when it came to fighting, it was clear that she just couldn't keep up.

Danna helped Willow study languages and healing during their allotted study time in the afternoons, and in return Willow practiced the simple punches and blocks they were learning in class.

They were in Carthaki class, learning the language and the customs, when the Shang Crocodile, the master of the temple, came in. All of the students scrambled to their feet and bowed deeply.

"Danna," he said. "My office."

Willow sent a curious look over to her friend, who slowly straightened and left the room with nary a glance at anyone. When she'd left, the Shang Crocodile behind her, the children stood straight and glanced at each other. No one was ever taken out of classes unless there was bad news.

Their Carthaki master, the Shang Hyena, snapped them back to attention by rapping a fist on the table. "Take your places and let us continue," she said, but the children noticed that her eyes drifted toward the door and she hesitated a moment before recalling herself to the lesson.

Willow was distracted the rest of the class time. They were learning about the different forms of address and the noble hierarchy. With only half her mind on the lesson, taking notes, Willow thought about the reasons that Danna could have been pulled out of class.

She couldn't come up with much of anything. Maybe they were arranging for private fighting lessons? That seemed like something they might do, especially since Danna was top of all their other classes. Willow supposed that Danna might not have study time in the afternoon, due to her extra fighting lessons, and thought that maybe they could practice together.

They were let out of class, and Willow raced toward the room Danna lived in with seven others her age. Danna's bed had been stripped of its linens, and there was a nearly full sack set on top of it. Danna was transferring what few belongings she had into the sack methodically.

"Danna?"

Danna turned, and Willow saw that her cheeks were tearstained. "They're arranging my passage home," she said quietly. She reached out and hugged Willow to her. "I'm so sorry."

"Why?" Willow looked up at her friend.

Danna shook her head. "Nothing. Just...do what they tell you, okay? For me. It'll be better that way." She took Willow by the shoulders and shook her. "Promise me you won't do anything to be kicked out."

Willow nodded, horrified. "I promise."

Danna nodded, satisfied. "Be good." She closed the sack on her bed and picked it up, carrying it out of the room. Willow watched her go, uncertain of what her next move would be. Danna had been her only friend.

She heard the bell signaling the hour and realized that she was late to her next class, medicinal healing. She ran as fast as she could and bowed to the Shang Tiger, a redheaded man who was notoriously fierce.

"Take your seat, Willow," he said, and she scurried to do as she asked, trying not to dwell on the looks that her classmates were giving her. The Shang Tiger usually punished latecomers with caning, but it seemed that Willow had somehow managed to avoid it.

She was sullen the rest of the day, hardly keeping her mind on her studies as night fell and the candles were lit. All she could think about was Danna's tear-streaked face. She fell into a restless sleep, plagued with nightmares of being turned out of the temple like her friend. She missed her family dearly, the meals her mother made, her sister's laugh, the way her father would swing her up onto his shoulders for a while, even her brother's teasing. But she didn't want to go home. She liked it at the Temple. She got to learn how to defend and protect herself, and her masters didn't expect much of her other than diligence.

The next day, Willow cleared her mind for lessons. During kick-fighting the next morning, the Shang Raven declared that she was doing well enough to be promoted to the next group. She joined the slightly older children across the room, ignoring the glares sent her way by the children her age.

The Shang Crocodile made another appearance the next week, while the children were studying hand-to-hand combat. They all halted and bowed to the Crocodile, who searched the group with deceptively lazy river-green eyes until he found Willow.

"Willow, my office," he said. She blinked at him and then straightened, walking past him out of the room and down the hall to his office. It was spare, nothing on the walls, only an inkwell and a sheaf of papers on his desk. She took a few shallow breaths as the Crocodile followed her in, wondering if she was about to be tossed out like Danna had been.

He sat down in a chair behind his desk, and Willow remained standing. "We received information about your village this morning, Willow." Before she could wonder what it was, he said, "Your village was overrun by bandits earlier this week. Very few survived the attack, and they've all left the area. I'm sorry to say that your family was not among the survivors."

Willow ducked her head, her eyes went wide, and she started breathing shallowly. Her family was...dead? Her mind raced. When she'd left for the Shang Temple, she understood that it was unlikely she'd see her family again for years. But now...now she would never see them again.

She thought of what Danna had said when she left. She'd made Willow promise not to do anything to get kicked out of the temple. At least she would have had somewhere to go. Now she had nothing. She had the Shang Temple, she had her masters, she had her classmates. That was it.

She looked up at the Crocodile. He was looking at her as if wondering if she was going to faint. She bowed deeply to him. "Thank you, sir, for the information."

"You may take the rest of the morning to grieve," he said.

She nodded her head. "Thank you, sir." She tried to hold in her tears, but she wasn't succeeding.

The Crocodile bowed his head. "You're dismissed."

Willow started to leave the room, but before she'd gained the doorway, the Crocodile spoke again. "If you work hard and go on as you have been, the Shang will be your family," he said quietly.

Which meant she would have no one if she didn't do well. She wouldn't have the security of a family anymore, there would be no one to care for her. She gritted her teeth and bowed to her master again. "Thank you, sir."

She went to her bed and flung herself face-down into the pillows. Her tears dampened the case on the pillow as she wept for her family.

She repeated the promise she'd made to Danna in her head. She would do nothing that would cause her to be kicked out of the temple. She added another promise. She would do better than everyone else. She would work harder, train longer, study more. She would be the perfect Shang warrior, and nothing could touch her.

xXx

Willow rose before dawn every day, careful to remain silent in the room she shared with her three companions. She tied back her blonde hair and drew on her practice clothes before treading downstairs to go through her kick-fighting and striking and blocking drills.

By the time the sun rose each morning, Willow was soaked with sweat and her body was shaky from exertion. She ate breakfast sitting beside her three roommates and promptly left them to have a quick wash before starting her lessons.

They practiced fighting in the morning, and Willow proved herself an able warrior, taking to the weapons with almost astonishing quickness, except for the sword, which she had the most difficulty learning.

In the afternoons, they studied languages including Common, Scanran, Carthaki, Tyran, and the Yamani tongue, medicinal healing, etiquette, and horsemanship, among other things.

Willow kept no company with her classmates, even her roommates. She rarely spoke unless called upon by her masters. She was the last one to sleep and the first one to rise every day, without fail.

When Willow was fourteen, her masters began to talk about the fights that would grant them Shang warrior status, including the battle for mythical status. Few had ever gotten that far, and even fewer lived long lives, but it was the greatest honor that could be bestowed by the Shang Temple.

For the next four years, Willow had her sights set on mythical creature status. She rarely slept, instead training until her body and mind were exhausted and she could hardly move her limbs or drag herself into her bed.

When she was seventeen, Willow had her first Shang fight, against a boy a year older than she was. Three judges sat to the side of the room, checking for technique. They were Shang warriors that had long since been out of the Temple, come back only to judge the fights.

Willow and her opponent bowed to each other, straightened, and began to circle. Willow had the patience to outwait her opponent. He was taller and heavier than she, but she was quicker. He tended to give away his next movements with subtle shifts of the muscles in his chest.

He struck out and Willow dodged easily, coming up under his guard to punch him twice in the stomach before retreating out of his reach. He tried again, coming at her with his feet and following with his fists. Willow took a kick to the chest and flew backward, but tumbled over backward and got to her feet. They circled each other again, and the boy reached out. Willow knew this was her chance. She watched his chest for his movements, trying to avoid being hit.

He landed a solid punch to her cheekbone, and her arm came up inside his elbow, wrapping around his upper arm, yanking him down to her height. She hooked a leg around his and pulled them out from under him, toppling him to the floor. She landed on his chest, forcing him to gasp for air, and grabbed his neck, twisting it, nearly snapping it before the judges rang the small bell on their table. She let go immediately and stood up, holding out a hand to help up her opponent.

He was breathing hard, his cheeks red from exertion. Willow looked at the judges and clasped her hands behind her back, waiting for the results.

The judge in the middle wrote something down on a piece of parchment in front of him and looked up at Willow. "The winner is Willow. Congratulations. You've passed your first test. We will inform you when your next match will be. In the meantime, study as you have been."

Willow bowed deeply to the judges and left the room, heading straight for the room with the practice dummies.

xXx

Over the next year, Willow had several more matches, with other young fighters like herself. She advanced quickly among the ranks of people trying to make it to mythical creature status.

She won them all. Some matches were more difficult than others, especially as her opponents got better and better. There were a few that made her sweat, she wouldn't deny that a couple of times she had wondered if she would be able to beat her opponents cleanly. Thoughts like that made her redouble her efforts to come out on top.

Soon after her eighteenth birthday in January, she got a notice that she would be fighting for mythical creature status the next day. Her opponent's name was at the end of the letter, and her eyes opened wide.

She heard light footsteps coming down the hallway to the bedroom and looked up. "Good morning, Willow," Janie said, smiling as she tossed a piece of parchment onto her bed. "You've heard that we're going to be fighting tomorrow, right?"

Janie had been one of the three other children who arrived at the Shang Temple with Willow so many years before. She was a tall brunette, a good student, a good fighter. Willow didn't pay her much attention, didn't think the other girl deserved it.

"Yes, I've just gotten the notice," Willow said, holding up the missive in her hand.

"Good luck." Janie smiled brightly.

"Thanks." Willow wasn't quite sure what to say. She didn't expect to be meeting any of her roommates on the way to mythical creature status. "You too."

Janie edged out of the room then, leaving Willow to her thoughts. This was the same as the rest of her matches, she reminded herself. She was proving her skills, that was all. She wouldn't fail. She couldn't fail. She was the best, and she knew it.

xXx

Willow and Janie bowed to each other. The match today was not only judged by three impartial judges, but by all of their masters. The sides of the room were crowded, but no one said a word. Hardly anyone reached this point. Willow knew that she and Janie were the only ones in consideration for mythical creature status right now. It was between them, and only one of them would receive that highest honor.

Willow looked at Janie from under her lashes. Janie looked nervous. Good, she should be. She wasn't nearly the fighter that Willow was.

The girls started to circle. Willow usually had enough patience to outwait her opponents, and today would be no different. Janie struck out first with a foot, which Willow caught, flinging the other girl to the side. Janie rolled into a crouch, her dark eyes watching the other girl.

Willow was standing tall, waiting. Her hands curled lightly into fists, and her eyes narrowed, but that was the only expression she allowed herself. Janie came closer, not quite within range, and they circled again, watching for an opening, watching for any signal of what was to come.

Janie leapt forward, curling into a ball at the last moment, putting her leg out to catch Willow above the knee, causing the other girl to stumble. Willow started forward and used her fist on Janie's jaw. The other girl's head jerked, and Willow was able to land a kick to her abdomen. Janie recovered quickly and swiped her foot under Willow's legs, and Willow tumbled to the floor.

She was on her feet nearly as quickly, and lunged forward, her fists and feet so quick that the judges were wide eyed. But Janie's eyes were cool and devoid of emotion. She'd studied Willow's technique and used the other girl's split second decisions to her own advantage. She was unpredictable, shifting from high punches to low kicks in the blink of an eye.

She knocked Willow down again, and Willow kicked her feet out from under her. Suddenly, Willow was on top of Janie, then their positions were switched. Janie flipped Willow onto her stomach and pulled her hand behind her at an unnatural angle. Willow froze for a second, then wrenched her arm out of Janie's grasp, pulling her shoulder out of socket as she went, rendering her right arm useless.

She planted a kick into Janie's chest, but Janie just rolled backwards and came back to her feet, rushing at Willow, delivering a kick to Willow's stomach that made her double over. Janie's leg shot out again and Willow was on the ground. Willow kicked Janie's legs out from under her again, sending her sprawling to the floor. Janie grabbed Willow's good arm and twisted it until she was sitting on Willow's chest, her feet pinned Willow's legs, and the bell rang, signaling the end of the fight.

Janie got up and stuck a hand out to Willow, who took it grudgingly and stood. "Janie, if you'll come through to this room to my left," one of the judges said. "And Willow, to the room on my right. We'll have the decision in a few minutes."

The girls went to the separate rooms, and Willow finally felt the pain from her dislocated shoulder. It was almost enough to make her vision go grey, but she held strong. She had other things to worry about. She had been pinned, unable to move or pull her way out. She wouldn't get mythical creature status. She had failed.

The door to the room she was in opened a few seconds later, and the Shang Tiger came in. He didn't say a word as he came up, grabbed her arm, and forced her shoulder back into socket. Willow gasped from the pain but didn't say anything.

The Tiger kept quiet and motioned to the door. Willow headed through it and stood beside Janie in front of the judges table. "Willow, congratulations, you will henceforth be known as the Shang Hawk. You are a credit to your teachers and have fought well this last year."

Willow bowed. "Thank you." She stood straight and kept her face impassive as the judges turned their gazes to Janie.

"Janie, congratulations as well. You are a credit to your teachers and this Temple. We are proud to confer upon you the title of Shang Centaur."

The other Shang masters in the room began to clap for Janie. Willow put her hands together as well, but dropped them after a moment. She knew that she was free to leave.

She pulled the tie from her hair, setting the blond locks free, and shook her head. She had failed. With every step, the words repeated in her head. Shang Hawk. Failure. Disgrace.

* * *

A/N: All right, guys. Let me know what you thought! I accept anonymous reviews, as always, and am MORE than willing to answer (almost) any question you might have about this story.

It's been two years almost exactly since I started Naira for the first time. I've spent most of those two years trying to make this into the best story I can make it. I have no illusions that I'll ever be done with it, or that it's perfect by anyone's standards. I know Naira isn't even in this chapter. I promise this is still about her. I just had to change some things around and come up with a different plot. Naira is still Naira, she's just a better version of herself. I hope you all enjoy my return to Naira and extreme multichapter fanfiction. Love, Sarah.


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Hey guys! Real life completely disrupted all of my plans for Naira. Worry not, however, because this story WILL NOT be put on hiatus. Updates may not be very frequent, but I am working on it. Some people wondered when Naira would be coming in, and here she is. :) Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Naira Crow wanted to be a knight. She'd been hearing stories of the lady knights of Tortall since the day she was born. Her own grandmother was one, Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion.

Naira wanted to be like her grandma. She wanted to protect those who couldn't protect themselves, wanted to use a sword and shield. She wanted them to mean something. She wanted a purpose.

As she looked up through her bangs, Naira let out a soft growl and charged toward her opponent, daggers outstretched.

Nawat waited for his daughter to reach him, a small smile on his face. He blocked her chopping motion with a swipe of his arm, his smile growing. "Don't be so overconfident, Da," Naira said, circling him as she watched for an opening.

Nawat held in his smile and waited for her to attack again. When she did, he was ready for her, knocking one blade out of her hands. She had one left, but she tucked it into her sleeve without taking her eyes from her father.

This time she waited as her father stalked toward her. She launched a kick at his thigh when he was in range, but he caught her foot between his hands. Naira twisted around in the air, making Nawat jump to avoid her other swinging kick, as well as her fists. He dropped her foot, sending her to the ground in a pile of limbs.

She jumped up before Nawat could move toward her, and they started circling again. "General!" a messenger came running into the practice court. "General, Her Majesty wishes to speak to you before the celebration tonight."

Nawat straightened, and so did Naira. "Excuse me," she said. "We're in the middle of a duel."

Nawat cuffed her lightly on the ear. "Hush." He turned to the messenger. "Thank you. Please tell her Majesty I'll be there shortly."

The messenger nodded, shot a wary glance at Naira, and disappeared. Nawat looked down at his daughter.

"They should know better than to interrupt a duel," Naira said, pouting.

He sighed a little. "Try not to get into trouble while I'm gone, little one."

Naira nodded, trying not to be angry at her father's chiding. She watched him go, and then collected the dagger he'd sent flying.

xXx

The party that night was to celebrate the birth of Queen Dovasary's second son, her third child. Naira was expected to attend, although she wouldn't like it. She hated parties, hated the pomp and forced interactions with people she could care less about.

"I don't see why I should have to go," Naira grumbled to her only friend, Crown Princess Sarugani. The Crown Princess was only two years younger than Naira, and they were close despite their age difference, having both grown up in the palace.

"We all have to go," Sarugani said, glancing in the mirror at Naira's vanity. "Come sit down and I'll do your hair."

"I have maids for that," Naira reminded her.

Sarugani raised an eyebrow and pointed to the chair. Naira sighed audibly, but did as her friend asked and sat down. Sarugani pulled a brush through her friend's thick dark hair. "Have you told your mother you want to be a knight?"

Naira shook her head, looking at her friend in the mirror. Because of Naira's crow heritage, the girls were often mistaken as sisters. They both had black hair, though Sarugani's was curly, and their skin was nearly the same dark gold color. Their eyes were different, though. Sarugani had the same dark brown eyes as her parents, while Naira had inherited her mother's green hazel eyes.

"Why? It's getting close to your birthday, and fall is approaching." Sarugani put down the brush and started plaiting Naira's hair. "If you don't go this year, you'll make even more enemies because not only will you be from the Isles, you'll be a year older than the probationary pages." She paused for a moment. "Not to mention a girl."

Naira closed her eyes, feeling the tugs on her scalp. "I'll ask."

"You talk about it all the time," Sarugani reminded Naira. "That's the only reason I'm pressing." She laid her hands on Naira's shoulders, and Naira opened her eyes. They looked at each other.

"I'll ask," Naira said, reaching up to put her hand on Sarugani's.

"Sarugani, shouldn't you be getting ready?" Naira's mother, Aly, asked, coming into the room.

Sarugani smiled at the realm's spymaster. "Yes, Aunt Aly. I was just helping Naira with her hair." She smiled at Naira and then edged out of the room.

"What did you tell Sarugani you were going to ask about?" Aly asked, going to Naira's clothespress. "Which dress do you want to wear?"

"The green one," Naira replied. "If I have to wear a dress."

"You do."

"Then the green one." She turned around in her seat and watched her mother take the light green dress out of the clothespress and lay it on the bed. "Ma," she started.

Aly glanced up, one eyebrow raised.

"I want to be a knight. For Tortall." She saw Aly's shock and continued. "Like Grandma. I'm almost ten now, and I can go. Please?"

Aly blinked in surprise. "Naira, we've talked about this before."

"Not seriously we haven't. I want to be a knight. I've always wanted to, and you know that."

"Get ready for the celebration. I'll speak with your father." Aly strode out of the room without another word.

Naira sighed, and got changed into the simple green dress.

xXx

"Aly, tell me what's wrong," Nawat said, lightly touching her arm. They were standing on the palace wall overlooking the celebration.

Aly rubbed a hand over her face and sighed. "Naira told me today that she wants to go to Tortall and be a knight like my mother."

"She's almost ten," Nawat observed. "Will they allow her to train?"

Aly shrugged and leaned her elbows on the balustrade, watching the celebration. "You aren't worried?"

"Of course I am. But if she wants to train, and if they'll let her, can we stop her?" Nawat reached out and put his arm around Aly's waist, pulling her into him. "Bright Eyes, you can't expect to keep her here if she doesn't want to be." He smiled gently at her. "You wouldn't stay where your ma told you to be, and you and Naira are very similar."

Aly scowled.

"Just write to your mother and father. See what they say." Nawat's voice was reasonable, and Aly knew that he was right. She couldn't keep Naira on the Isles any more than her mother could have kept her in Tortall.

xXx

Aly approached Queen Dovasary's chair from behind, glancing around the room. She checked for her people, gladly seeing them hidden exactly where they should have been. Aly exchanged a glance with Taybur Sibigat, Captain of the Queen's Guard, who dipped his chin slowly.

_Everything all right?_ Aly asked through hand signal. Taybur nodded almost imperceptibly, one long-fingered hand idly fingering the hilt of the sword at his side. She saw the magics in the room, the spells that signaled when hidden weapons were brought into the room by those other than Dove's closest advisors and Aly and Taybur's people. It was a special spell that Ysul the court mage had crafted when Dove took the throne.

"Your Majesty," Aly said, satisfied that everything was going well, and Dove turned her head slightly.

"Aly, you're here! I thought I really was going to have to issue a royal command to get you to attend." Dove's smile was sincere, but she could tell something was wrong with her old friend and spymaster.

"I was up on the wall." Aly didn't look at Dove immediately, instead glancing around the room. The courtiers were dressed in all their finery, with gowns in rich hues, and jewels that threatened to outshine the queen's simplistic dress, maroon with a gold overlay. She wore her crown proudly, as if she didn't notice its weight atop her head.

"I should have known." As always when she spoke to Aly, there was a smile present on Dove's pretty face. Her eyes, though, were worried. "You look upset, Aly. Is everything okay?"

"Naira wants to be a knight for Tortall. Like my mother. I'm going to write her and my father later tonight to see what they say."

"They and King Jonathan will be fine with it," Dove said confidently. "But what if she doesn't get through the probationary period?" The rules that had been in place for Keladry of Mindelan had now been extended to all new pages. They would all be required to go through one year of probation before becoming pages. Since the rule had been put into effect, no prospective knight had died in the Chamber of the Ordeal.

"Then I suppose she'll come home and decide she wants to do something here in the Isles." Aly sighed. "Gods, I hope she wants to be a lady."

Dove let out an unladylike snort. "Doubtful."

Aly's lips twitched. "I can hope."

xXx

Aly went to find Naira later that night to tell her that she would be allowed to make the journey to Tortall, and found Princess Sarugani in Naira's room. Her dark eyes were shining in amusement as she looked up at Aly. "Will you let Naira go to Tortall?"

"Sarugani," Naira said, reaching out to smack at the princess' arm.

Sarugani grinned. "I'm sorry. Duani, have you come to a decision regarding Naira's petition to travel to Tortall for page training?" She used the name that Aly's spy pack had given her during the rebellion, before Dove had ascended to the throne.

Aly didn't smile, though usually her nickname coming from the princess' mouth amused her. "I spoke with your father," she said, looking at Naira. "We're allowing you to make the journey. I'm writing to my parents, asking my mother to take you to speak with the King and the training master."

"Thank you, Ma." Naira started to get up, smiling, but Aly held up a hand, stopping her daughter in her tracks.

"There's something else."

"What?" Naira asked, though it was clear that she didn't care about anything but the fact that she was being allowed to travel to Tortall.

"If you go to Tortall and become a knight, you have to pledge your loyalty to the Tortallan crown. To King Jonathan and Queen Thayet. You might get to visit the Isles, but not often or for very long."

Naira was quiet for a few minutes, obviously thinking this through. She wouldn't be able to see her best friend often, but they would have letters, and Naira knew Sarugani wanted her to go. She'd never been away from her family for an extended period of time, either. Her father would go on campaigns for the Queen, but most of the time he was in Rajmuat. Her mother was always around, and Naira knew that of all the things she would miss about the Isles, her mother nosing into her business would not be one of them.

"I feel like I'm supposed to go," she murmured, glancing up at her mother.

Aly nodded. "Okay. The term starts in about a month, if I remember correctly. Your da will go with you until you're settled at your grandma's. Then he comes back."

"And I'm on my own," Naira said.

"I wouldn't go that far," Aly said. "Your grandma will be around, and so will your grandda."

Naira shook her head. "It's okay, Ma. I know what I'm doing." She put her arms around her mother. "Thank you."

xXx

Two weeks passed, and Aly received two letters from Tortall. She opened the one from her mother first.

_Aly_, it read.

_You did tell Naira that she would be sworn to Tortall and not the Kyprish Isles, right? Because if you didn't, you should. It would be my pleasure to take her to meet Jon and Padraig haMinch, as well as meet her and Nawat in Port Caynn. Your father will find out the necessary information. Hope you're well, and give our best to Nawat._

_Your mother, Alanna._

Aly rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would assume Aly hadn't told Naira anything. She sighed and set the letter down before opening the other note, from her father.

_Aly. Naira will do well. Your ma and I will look after her, I promise. I'll send reports for you. We all miss you and hope to see you soon. Love, Da._

Aly smiled at this note. It was the shorter of the two, yet it reassured her the most.

xXx

"I'll visit if I can," Naira said softly, not looking at her best friend. She didn't want Sarugani to see her cry.

The younger girl nodded. "I know. And maybe someday I'll be able to visit you in Tortall."

Naira blinked back tears and tried to smile. "Maybe."

Sarugani reached out and put a hand on Naira's shoulder. "It's all right to cry, you know," she said. "It doesn't mean anything bad."

Naira turned and wrapped her arms around her friend. "I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you, too, Naira. Gods be with you." Sarugani stepped back, and Naira looked over to where her parents were saying goodbye to each other.

Nawat held Aly in his arms, and he was kissing her gently. When they broke apart, Aly glanced at Naira and held out her hand. Naira took it and let her mother draw her into an embrace.

"Write often," Aly said.

Naira nodded. "I will, Ma."

She boarded the ship with her father at her side, and didn't look back as the boat left the harbor. She swallowed tears; her father must have seen, but he said nothing, just wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

xXx

The week-long trip seemed like a lifetime for Naira. Though the landscape was pretty enough and interesting to look at, with all its colors, Naira was too busy worrying about what was coming. She asked her father for stories about her grandmother Alanna, the King's Champion. Nawat told her what he knew, what he'd heard from Aly and from others in his almost twelve years of living as a human.

When their ship docked in Port Caynn, only a half day's ride from Corus, the capital of Tortall, Naira started to feel nerves pulsing and pounding in her stomach. She could see people milling around the docks, and wondered if she'd know Alanna when she saw her again.

She'd only met the lady knight a few times in her past, and barely remembered her through the thoughts flowing through her mind and the fluttering of her stomach. She remembered brilliant purple eyes, and the stories of Tortall. Stories of the people who populated the realm, like the Bazhir tribesmen, the warriors, the King's own and the Queen's Riders, the knights, lords. She even remembered tales of the king.

Alanna had stories that Naira could never have imagined.

"Come on, Naira," Nawat said, holding out a hand. Trembling from head to toe, Naira took it and let her father lead her off the ship.

"Is she here?" Naira asked quietly.

"Over there," Nawat replied, nodding toward a figure off to the side.

The person was short, with copper hair flowing to her shoulders with strands of silver running through it. One hand was on the hilt of the sword on her belt, and the other was stuffed deep in the pocket of her breeches. Her violet eyes surveyed the small girl holding her father's hand who was looking at her rather shyly.

"Nawat," Alanna said in acknowledgement when they approached her.

"Alanna," Nawat replied with a smile. "Aly sends her love."

Alanna smiled and looked down at the girl, who was gripping Nawat's hand tightly. "Hello, there," she said. The girl wasn't horribly shorter than she herself was. She had Aly's eyes, Alanna noticed, and felt a soft ache in her chest at seeing her daughter's eyes in someone else's face.

"This is Naira," Nawat said. "Naira, this is your grandmother."

"Alanna. You can call me that or Grandma or anything else you like," Alanna said. "But not Lioness or Champion."

The tiny smile on Naira's lips reassured Alanna a bit. She sent a smile to the girl and lightly brushed a hand over Naira's crow black hair before turning back to Nawat. "George will be here in a minute, and then we'll leave."

"Well, well, look who it is," a lilting male voice said. Nawat and Naira turned around and saw the man coming up to them, a wide smile on his face. His green hazel eyes were twinkling at them, and he stretched out a hand in Nawat's direction.

"George. It's nice to see you again."

"You, too, lad. And little Naira, you've grown. She's the picture of you, Nawat," he said to the other man, and then grinned down at the girl. "Except her eyes. Those come from me, true enough."

Naira liked this man and his big laugh. She smiled shyly up at him, and he grinned as he grabbed the little girl to him, hugging her. "Nice to see you again, Naira."

"You, too, Grandda," Naira said softly.

George straightened and looked at his wife. He winked at her, causing a smile, and then turned so his gaze encompassed the others, too. "Shall we be going? We don't want to be too late getting to Corus. As it is, it'll be near on dark when we get there."

"Are we staying in the palace?" Nawat asked as Alanna and George led them through the busy town.

"For now," Alanna said over her shoulder. "We figured it would be easier on Naira if she had some family near until she gets settled."

"Thank you."

"No need to thank us, lad," George said, clapping Nawat on the back. "This is what family does."

They drew close to four horses saddled and tied to a post. "You weren't afraid of anyone stealing them?" Naira asked, glancing around her. The harbor was bustling with people, and Naira even spotted a pickpocket or two working their way through the crowds.

George turned his twinkling eyes on her. "Not at all, lass. I've got some folk to keep an eye out for us."

xXx

The half day ride back to Corus seemed like an eternity to Naira. When they crested the last hill, Naira gasped. The city of Corus lay before her, with the palace on top of the hill.

"Stay close," George called out as he began to lead the group down the lane into the city. "It'd be a shame to lose your purse." He and Alanna exchanged laughing glances and kept going.

Naira vaguely recalled her mother's tales of the Rogue: the King of Thieves of Tortall. That man had seemed so far away from them, but Naira suddenly remembered that her grandfather was that infamous man. She wondered where he kept his collection of ears, and shuddered slightly, watching him interact with her father.

When they arrived at the palace stables, Naira let a stableboy take her horse, as her father and grandparents were doing. She followed them inside the palace and through what seemed like endless hallways.

They approached a door with an engraved nameplate next to it reading: 'Baron and Baroness of Pirate's Swoop', and Alanna reached into her pocket and pulled out a key to open it.

"I hope you don't mind staying with us until you move into the page's wing," she said to Naira, who blinked rapidly.

"Of course not," she said.

Alanna smiled. "Good. Nawat, you won't have to worry about this one at all," she said to Naira's father.

"I'll try not to," Nawat replied with a small smile.

"How long are you here for, lad?" George asked.

"As long as Naira wants me here," Nawat replied.

xXx

Two days later, after tours of the palace and the city, Nawat asked Naira to go for a walk. "Naira, how are you feeling about your grandparents?" he asked her.

"I like them," she replied. She may not be feeling totally comfortable with her grandma yet, but who could blame her? It was difficult trying to live with a legend.

"Good. Do you still need me here?"

"Go back to the Isles, Da," Naira said, waving a hand at him. "Go back to Ma. I bet she misses you."

Nawat smiled and pulled his daughter into a hug. "My brave little chick. Your ma and I will miss you very much while you're here. If you ever want to come home, you let us know, all right?"

"Yes, Da," Naira said, hugging him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Be good for your masters and your grandparents."

Naira rolled her eyes. "I will, Da."

* * *

A/N: Super special thanks to KrisEleven for all the hard work she's put in on this story, and for putting up with me when I'm a cranky girl and when I complain and whine. Lub you, Kris.

PS: The Ficship Competitions is up and running again for the Winter '10/'11 session! The link is in my profile. Nominate your favorite completed Tamora Pierce fanfics! :)


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi, guys! Sorry it's been forever since I updated last. Again, real life gets in the way. I'll be completely honest that updates might not happen very often, but I am NOT abandoning this story. I've worked too hard on it to give up. Thanks to Kate of Carlay for putting so much effort into the original story and the subsequent editions. Super thanks to KrisEleven for loving me even though I write weird things sometimes. And for loving me even though I love raunchy!writing. :)

Disclaimer: Not TP, I just play with her characters.

**

* * *

Chapter Three**

Naira and George went with Nawat to Port Caynn the next day to watch him leave on the ship. "Well, lass, looks like you're all ours now," George said with a smile when Nawat had gone. He clapped a hand on Naira's shoulder and looked down at her, noticing she had a light sheen of tears in her eyes.

"I've just got one more thing to do here before we go," he said softly, and Naira looked up at him. "Come, lass." He led them through the city before stopping at what looked like a paddock in the back of an inn.

"George!" a big voice called out as they approached the fence.

"Hugh," George said in reply as the men gripped each other's forearms in greeting. "Got something for me, lad?"

Naira looked the man over before he noticed her. He was a big man with beefy arms and large hands. He looked friendly enough, despite the cutting brown eyes and carefully shorn black hair that didn't quite cover the scar leading from his left eyebrow to his temple and down to his jawbone.

"If ye care to look." He grinned and then looked down to the little girl holding on to George's hand. "Well, what be this little'n doin' with ye?" he asked, surveying the young girl.

"This is my granddaughter, Naira. Naira, this is Hugh. He's a friend."

Hugh knelt in front of Naira and held out a hand to her. "It be nice to meet ye, Naira."

She tucked her hand in his without hesitation, and he smiled. "It's nice to meet you, too, sir," she replied seriously.

Hugh laughed. "Call me Hugh, lass."

"Hugh, you have something to show me?" George asked, and Hugh glanced up.

"Aye, George. Come." They followed him inside the inn's stables to where a horse was standing in a stall munching hay from a trough. "Here ye are. A beauty, isn't he?"

"What do you think, Naira?" George asked, looking down at the girl.

She whistled lightly in response. "He's gorgeous." She looked up at her grandfather and Hugh. "May I?"

They both nodded and then smiled when she went into the horse's stall. "Polite, ain't she?" Hugh muttered.

George grinned. "Her Ma wouldn't have it any other way."

"Her Ma?"

"Aly."

"This be Aly's babe?" Hugh asked, incredulous. "How old?"

"She just turned ten this week."

Hugh clucked his tongue. "Shame Aly didn't come with her."

"Aly's busy in the Isles. But I'll pass on a message for you."

"Thank ye, George," Hugh said, and then glanced over as Naira appeared from the stalls. "Well, lass? What do ye think?"

"I think he's perfect. Who is he for?"

"For you, lass," George said.

"For me? But you already gave me a horse."

"On loan. I wanted to get you one that you'll use for page training," George said, tucking his hands in his pockets.

Naira threw her arms around him and hugged tightly, trapping his arms momentarily. "Thank you, Grandda," she whispered.

He waited for a moment, grinning widely at her reaction. "Come on, lass. We've got to get back to Corus before nightfall or your grandma will have my head," he said gently.

xXx

Naira hurried to where George was finished saddling the gelding he was giving her. He picked her up and tossed her on. "What are you going to name him, lass?" he asked as he led the gelding out of the stables.

She thought about her horse. He was a big black gelding with a black mane and tail, and she knew he was only a couple of years old after looking at his teeth. "I rather like Nightfall."

"Nightfall it is, then," George said, mounting his own horse when they reached it.

They rode toward Corus in companionable silence until Naira spoke up. "Grandda, what will it be like?" she blurted out.

"What will what be like, lass?"

"Training to be a knight."

George looked over and saw how nervous she was by the worry in her eyes. "Well, when your grandma was training, she was tired a lot, mind and body. It's hard work, lass. Hard work, but it gets easier with time. And we'll be here, your grandma and me, to watch over you, and help you if you need helping."

They crested the hill. "Your ma ever tell you about when I ruled over all this?" he asked with a smile.

Naira shook her head. "Over what?"

George laughed. "Ah, lass. Over the thieves." He launched into stories Alanna wouldn't kill him for repeating, and they laughed together as they rode down through the city and up to the palace.

They stabled the horses and walked up to their rooms side by side. George opened the door to the apartment, and Naira raced in to find Alanna. "Grandma! Grandma, the most wonderful thing has happened!"

Alanna came out of the part of the apartments that served as a study with two men in tow. They both reminded Naira of her ma, but in different ways. They were both tall, but where one was a true redhead like Alanna, the other had the same strawberry blonde hair as Naira's own mother.

"Da," the men acknowledged.

"Alan, Thom. This is Naira. Your niece."

"Nice to meet you, Naira," the redhead said, smiling. "I'm Thom, this is Alan."

Alan smiled warmly when Naira glanced at him. "It's nice to meet you," she said, holding out a hand. "Again, I mean."

Alan laughed. "It's nice to meet you again, too."

"What wonderful thing happened?" Alanna asked in the silence that followed the introductions.

"Grandda got me a horse!" she said excitedly.

Alanna glanced up at George, who shrugged lightly. "Oh, did he? What did you name it?"

"Nightfall."

"What does he look like?" Alan asked.

"He's all black, and very pretty. You should see him."

"Well, then, I will." Alan grinned.

"Go on and wash up, now," Alanna said.

"Where are we going?" Naira asked.

"The city. We're going to buy you some things you'll need for training." She shooed Naira inside her room. "I'm not going to say anything about the horse, George," she said, and sat down to wait for Naira.

"She needs it for page training," George said. "And it's a good solid warhorse. She'll do well with it."

Alanna rolled her eyes and smiled, thinking about the horse George had found for her when she was a page herself. When Naira emerged a few minutes later from her room, Alanna stood up. "Are you ready?"

Naira nodded. She waved goodbye to her uncles and followed her grandmother out of the room. "Are you mad at Grandda?" she asked as they were walking down into the city.

Alanna sighed. "No, I'm not mad. I just wasn't expecting you to come home with a horse. It was a surprise."

Naira ducked her head, thinking. _Home_, she thought. Even though she'd only been in Tortall for two days, it felt like home. "When are we going to meet King Jonathan?" she asked next.

"Tomorrow," Alanna replied. "And he'll be with the training master. You know what to expect, don't you? Your ma warned you?"

Naira nodded. "She told me everything."

Alanna looked down at the girl and then nodded once. "Good."

The next morning, Alanna woke Naira up just after dawn. "Why are we up so early?" Naira complained after getting dressed.

"Because you have a meeting with the king," Alanna reminded her.

Instantly, Naira was awake and alert. Her green hazel eyes searched the hallways on the way to the meeting place, and saw a lot of different people on the way. Most of them nodded at Alanna and then glanced curiously at the child walking beside her. Some stopped the Lioness and made conversation. And a few didn't say anything at all, just watched the King's Champion and her granddaughter pass without acknowledgement.

Alanna knocked on a door and then opened it without waiting for a reply, ushering Naira in ahead of her.

The first thing Naira saw was the man behind the desk. He was looking at her with sapphire blue eyes under black brows. His smile showed straight white teeth, and an abundance of charm.

Naira smiled back shyly and curtsied. "Your Majesty."

"Jon, this is my granddaughter, Naira. Aly's daughter. Naira, this is King Jonathan."

"Welcome to Tortall, Naira," Jon said, smiling. "How do you like it here so far?"

"I like it, sire. It's different from the Copper Isles."

Jon nodded. There was a knock at the door that had him turning. "That will be haMinch. Come in."

Naira watched the man who came in closely. He was average height, taller than Alanna but shorter than George, and had brown eyes and closely cropped brown hair with silver threads running through it.

"Your Majesty? You sent for me?"

"Yes, Lord Padraig, I did," Jon replied. "First, Alanna, Padraig, you two know each other. Padraig, this is Naira, Alanna's granddaughter. Naira, this is Lord Padraig haMinch, the training master here."

Lord Padraig nodded at Naira, who blinked up at him, not sure of what to do.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, I have a lot of work to do to get ready for the start of term tomorrow," Lord Padraig said, looking up at his king.

"This shouldn't take long," Jon assured him, and then looked at Alanna. "Well, my Champion. Why have you called this meeting?"

"We're being formal?" Alanna asked, raising a copper brow. "My granddaughter, Lady Naira Crow of Kynlang of the Copper Isles, wishes to become a knight for Tortall."

They waited for some reaction from the training master and the king. Lord Padraig finally shrugged a shoulder and looked at Jon. "Well, haMinch?" Alanna asked.

He turned to look at her. "I'll accept His Majesty's word," he said simply. "If the girl wants to do it, and His Majesty agrees, I have no problem taking her on."

They all turned to look at Jon. Naira blinked her big hazel eyes at him. "Your Majesty, with all due respect, I'd like to say that I know I would be expected to pledge myself to Tortall when I became a knight, and I know that I wouldn't be able to see my family much, either, but I'm willing to do whatever I need to. It feels like this is what I'm supposed to be doing."

"Why don't you let her train for the probationary period and then see where she stands at the end of it." Alanna asked reasonably. "That's the policy with everyone else who comes to train." She was trying hard to be respectful, Jon could see.

"She's from another realm," Jon reminded his Champion.

"One who you're allied with," Alanna replied. "Doesn't it show goodwill toward the Kyprish Isles that you're willing to let the _Duani's_ daughter train for her knighthood?"

"The _Duani's_ daughter," Jon repeated, rubbing a hand over his beard.

"If I may say something?" Naira asked. Jon nodded. "I may not be what you were looking for in the next female page, but I'm willing to put in the hard work and do everything I have to in order to be a knight for Tortall. I won't give up the first time I get hurt, and I bet that's more than you can say for some of your other pages." She looked down, and then back into Jon's blue eyes. "Your Majesty."

Jon looked at the girl for a while, and decided she would be a real asset to the realm. He kept looking at her, and then glanced at his Champion. Alanna had a thoughtful look on her face. She glanced up at Jon and shrugged a shoulder before turning back to Naira, who was still staring at Jon. He finally turned back to her. "The realm could use someone like you. But why didn't you stay in the Kyprish Isles?"

"Because I didn't feel like I belonged there, Your Majesty," she said truthfully.

"Very well. Welcome to the palace, Naira."

Naira bowed to the king. "Thank you, Your Majesty. You won't regret this." She turned to Alanna. "May I go find Grandda now?" she asked.

Alanna nodded, and Naira left the room. Alanna turned up to her king. "Well? What do you think?"

"I think she reminds me of you," Jon said, rolling his eyes when Alanna laughed.

"Lady Alanna, does she have the Gift?" Padraig asked.

Alanna shook her head. "Not the Gift. She's got some wild magic, though. She's half crow."

"Can she shapeshift?" Jon asked curiously.

"Yes, I believe so," Alanna replied. "I'll tell her not to while she's training, though."

"I assume she's got a good hold on it, considering her parentage, but we might have Daine just take a glance and make sure everything's under control," Jon said, and Alanna nodded her agreement. "One more thing to address, then."

"My involvement," Alanna said, knowing what was coming.

"Your Majesty, may I go?" Padraig asked uncomfortably. He knew what had happened when Keladry of Mindelan had been allowed to train, and didn't want to witness it, or be caught in the crossfire.

"I'll let you know my decision later," Jon said, nodding. Padraig bowed his way out of the room.

When he had gone, Alanna looked her king straight in the eye. "I know you wouldn't let me in when Kel was training, but this is my granddaughter."

"The gossip will be worse, especially when it gets out that she's from the Kyprish Isles."

"I doubt she'll care, Jon."

Jon sighed. "Look, Alanna, the restrictions that were in place for Keladry of Mindelan are the same as the ones in place now. You still have the Gift, and conservatives still think girls cannot fight."

"People will say what they want to say, you know that. You've known that your entire life. But this is my granddaughter."

Jon sat back in his chair and didn't reply for a minute. "Very well, my Champion. But be careful."

Alanna raised an eyebrow. "Aren't I always?"

xXx

The next morning, Alanna walked Naira down to the page's wing. They finished putting Naira's belongings in their proper places in her new room when a woman walked by. She put her head in and saw Naira getting ready.

"Miss, hello. I'm Kyriel. I run the page's wing. Have you come with a servant?" She stepped all the way in. Naira looked her over quickly. She noticed the hard arm muscles under the woman's sleeves and the no nonsense look on the woman's face. She looked young, only around Naira's mother's age, and had brown hair and eyes that matched.

"No, I haven't," Naira replied.

Kyriel nodded to Alanna. "My lady. I apologize for my rudeness."

"No worry," Alanna replied. "I just came to help my granddaughter with her things."

Kyriel looked at Naira again, startled this time. "Oh, I see. Well, miss…"

"Naira, please."

Kyriel nodded. "Naira, then. I brought your keys." She explained how they worked so that none of the boys could break into her room, just in case they had a thought to. "I'm the only one with copies, though I'll give a set to a maid if you decide to hire one. In the meantime, one will be assigned to your room."

"Thank you, Mistress Kyriel," Naira said.

"Of course, Naira. If you need anything, you let me know."

Naira nodded, and the woman left the room. Naira looked up at Alanna. "Are we going to be allowed to see each other?" she asked softly. Her green-hazel gaze was serious meeting Alanna's violet one.

"Yes, we will. I spoke to Jon about it, and I'm allowed to visit you."

"Even though people will think you used the Gift to help me succeed?" Naira asked, glancing away.

Alanna sighed and ran a hand over Naira's hair. "Even though," she agreed. "It's about time for me to leave for now, though. I'll see you now and then, and you know where to find me, okay?"

Naira nodded and then threw her arms around her grandmother in a fierce hug. "Goodbye, Grandma."

Alanna left the room and Naira fixed a couple of things in her room before poking her head into the hallway. There were a couple of boys standing outside their rooms, waiting for something.

Padraig ha Minch came down the hall with a group of pages at his heels. There seemed to be about ten or twelve in this group, though Naira knew there were more pages than this.

"Probationary pages! Turn out!" Lord Padraig called out loudly. Two more doors along this hallway opened and boys came out. Lord Padraig surveyed the new pages one by one.

"You probationary pages will each be assigned a page sponsor. They're at least a year older than you and have been through their probationary years, so you should listen to their advice and pay attention to what they tell you." He waited a beat, and then continued. "We'll go around and introduce ourselves, then, shall we?" He pointed at a new page halfway down the hall. "You there. Name and fief."

"Niko of Goldenlake," the boy said, voice shaking lightly.

"Who'll sponsor him?" Lord Padraig asked. A couple of pages raised their hands, and Lord Padraig pointed at one. "Grant of Harprill." A boy with messy black hair and dark brown eyes stepped up.

Lord Padraig went around the rest of the new pages. Each was placed with a page sponsor. Finally, Lord Padraig turned to face Naira. "You, probationary page. Name and fief."

Naira raised a brow as if to remind the training master that he already knew her name and fief. He stared back at her, waiting, until finally she glanced away from him. "Naira Crow of the Kyprish Isles," she said clearly. She looked at the training master and then at the others, daring them to say something against her. She heard the phrase 'Lioness' granddaughter' more than once, and 'spy' a few times, as well.

"Who will sponsor Naira Crow?" Lord Padraig said, looking around. Naira could tell he didn't expect anyone to pick her, and mentally shrugged. She would deal with whoever was assigned to her. She saw a few hands were raised, oddly enough, and her brows pulled down in a frown. Lord Padraig pointed at one of the pages. "Dreahnn of Queenscove, you will sponsor Naira Crow of the Copper Isles."

"Yes, my lord," a girl said. Naira couldn't see her for a second because of the others in front of him, but slowly, the boys moved out of the way, looking at the female page, and a girl with straight black hair and bright green eyes came to stand next to Naira.

She glanced down at Naira and smiled. "Nice to meet you." She stuck out a hand and waited for her to shake it.

"Nice to meet you, too," Naira replied. She stuck her hands in her pockets and leaned back against the door to her room, waiting for Lord Padraig to finish. When he had, she straightened, but kept her hands in her pockets.

"All right, pages. Time for breakfast, then lessons. I'll see all of you on the practice courts after midday." He walked down the hall. The other pages began to follow, and a couple of the older boys bumped Naira's shoulder with theirs.

"Don't worry about them," Dreahnn said. "They do that to all the probationers."

Naira rubbed her shoulder slightly, narrowing her eyes. One more page came up from behind and hit her shoulder, nearly knocking over the smaller girl. Naira started toward him, and Dreahnn caught her by the wrist.

"As funny as it would be to see you take them on, now isn't the right time. If you wait until later in the morning, you'll get the chance to throw them in hand-to-hand." Dreahnn paused. "If you're good enough."

Naira let out a shocked laugh. This girl wasn't what she expected. They caught up to the rest of the group just outside the mess and were at the end of the line. They got their trays and piled them with food. Dreahnn led Naira down the rows of tables and sat down with a couple of other pages that were already seated.

They smiled at Dreahnn and then studied Naira for a few seconds before turning back to their conversations.

"So, Probationer, you're from the Kyprish Isles?" one of the others asked. She recognized him from earlier. He was the page sponsor of one of the other boys.

"It's Naira. Yes, I'm from the Isles."

He stuck his hand out over the table. "Grant." Naira shook his hand and then looked down at her plate. "So, where in the Isles are you from?"

"My family has land on Ikang Island, a place called Kynlang, but we live at the palace in Rajmuat."

"What's it like there?"

Naira looked around, confused. "I don't know. Probably the same as it is here."

"Have you met the spymaster? I heard it's a woman," one of the other pages said.

"The _Duani_? Everyone has met her at one time or another," Naira replied, and her brows quirked.

The pages heard the doors to the mess open, and Lord Padraig came in. He stepped up onto the dais and faced them.

"Before we eat, let us pray," Lord Padraig said. "We ask blessings on the start of the new term and ask that the Goddess and Mithros watch over all of us."

"So mote it be," the pages said in unison.

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed this! Please feel free to ask me any questions. If I get them more than once on a particular chapter, I'll write them down in an FAQ. Thanks to everyone reading! Love, Sarah.


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Hey guys, this wasn't too bad of a space between updates, was it? :) Thanks and all my love to KrisEleven, without whom I would freak out at how crazy things get.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

A few days from the City of the Gods on the Great Road North, Willow rode through the streets of Firesway on a strong mare named Windrunner, everything she owned on her back. She had never, in all her years with the Shang, wanted to be anywhere but training in the Temple. Until now. Her old roommate had stolen mythical creature status right from under Willow's nose. Janie was a poor fighter, poor at lessons. Willow was none of those things; she was the fastest and the strongest and the best. No, Janie had cheated, that was it. All of their teachers knew that Willow was better, and Janie had still gotten mythical creature status? Willow's fists clenched on Windrunner's reins until the mare tossed her head.

It was full dark, and Willow turned Windrunner toward one of the three taverns she could see from her position on the edge of the main square. She encountered an inn first and dismounted, handing Windrunner's reins to a stablehand, instructing the young boy to have a room readied for her. She made her way through the crowd of a tavern to a corner in the back. A barmaid made her way over with a tankard of ale a while later. "C'n I get ye anythin' else?" she asked, looking disinterested.

Willow shook her head and didn't reply.

The barmaid walked off without another word, and Willow got a chance to look around the place. It was busy, and the patrons were loud and mostly drunk. None of them paid any mind to the woman in the corner, dressed in a plain tunic and breeches.

There was a group of men around a table in the opposite corner. Three of the four had women sitting on their laps. Willow kept her face impassive as she wondered why the women didn't just bring over their own chairs. She blinked when she saw one of the ladies turn to kiss the man whose lap she was sitting on, and the woman's sly smile as the man's hand disappeared under her dress. Glancing away, she realized how sheltered she and her classmates had been in the Temple.

The noise was something she was unused to; everyone's voices mixed together, making it hard to distinguish who was saying what, and the light was dim in the place, probably so that no one noticed the stains on the floors and tables. She'd felt something sticky under her boots and tried not to think about what could have caused that.

She looked over at the table full of men, and saw one dark-haired man get up with the woman who had been in his lap. He had an arm around her waist and she was whispering something in his ear that made him smile. He caught Willow staring, and one eyebrow rose as he directed a look her way that made her shudder. He disappeared through a door beside the bar with the woman in his arms.

Willow sipped her ale, cringing a little at the liquid in her tankard; in the Shang Temple, the trainees weren't allowed to drink ale. It was water or juice only, because ale was known for dulling the senses. Willow grimaced at her train of thought and then took a long gulp of her ale. In what seemed like no more than a few moments, she'd emptied the tankard, and the barmaid had brought her another. She noticed when the dark-haired man came back alone instead of with his companion. He looked over at her and winked before sitting down with his friends.

Willow was getting used to the ale now, feeling lighter than she ever had before. She kept her eyes moving, examining the patrons of the tavern. She watched a man be sick on the floor and grimaced, realizing that vomit was probably a big part of what was causing her boots to stick.

She was mildly surprised when a fight broke out feet from her table. She had yet to be outside the temple long enough to have been exposed to other types of fighting, especially not this haphazard business happening in front of her. She almost rolled her eyes. Punching like that would get them nothing but broken fingers.

One of them, a brunet who already had bruises on his face, stumbled into her table, knocking over her tankard. Willow looked up at him, her eyes narrowing a bit as she examined him.

He looked over his shoulder at her for a moment, and then turned away, barreling toward his opponent, a bigger blond. He caught the other man by surprise with a broad shoulder in his stomach. The blond lost his breath and fell to the ground, and the brunet was on top of him instantly, pummeling the blond's face and throat until someone pulled him off.

Willow watched curiously as the victor spat blood onto the floor and wiped the back of his hand across his mouth. He glanced around the room, one side of his mouth curled back. When his eyes caught Willow's, he tilted his head and smirked. He spat again and, finally acknowledging the proprietor's urging, left the tavern.

As the tables were reset and the inhabitants of the tavern started to talk amongst themselves, the barmaid brought Willow another tankard of ale. "This is my last," Willow said. She put a couple of coins on the table when the barmaid told her how much the ale cost, and the barmaid swept it into a pocket and turned on her heel.

Willow drank the ale more quickly than before. By the time she'd emptied it, she felt as though the lights were brighter in the tavern than they had been, and she was mildly dizzy. She pushed the empty tankard away from herself and stood, wavering slightly before gaining her balance.

She made sure she had all of her belongings with her and stepped out into the lane, blinking at the sudden loss of light. She thought there was an inn just up ahead and started toward it. She was just at the alley between the tavern and the next building when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her into the shadows.

"Came to find me, did ye? Be done in a second, love." Willow recognized him as the brawler from inside. From the look of his tunic and the stench his clothes were exuding, he'd just been retching, and one meaty palm was still propping him up from the side of the building. He squinted at her in the moonlight, and then smiled a little. "I saw ye lookin' at me," he said. "Int'rest ye, do I?"

Willow wasn't quite sure of what to say, and finally settled on, "Your technique leaves much to be desired."

The hand still holding onto her gripped harder, and a breath later, Willow's back was hitting the side of the building. She lost her hold on her pack and it fell to the ground, but she didn't notice. She'd already reached up to the man's wrist and was digging her fingernails between the small bones there, to loosen his fingers.

It worked, and he let go with a growl. "Bitch," he said, and in the dim light from the moon overhead, Willow could see his hands stretching in her direction. She grabbed his wrist and spun away from the wall, forcing him in a circle until she could twist his arm behind him.

The man clearly hadn't been taught to fight, since he just roared in pain and wrenched his arm free. He took advantage of her obvious lack of balance and swung his fists wildly, landing a punch to Willow's abdomen. With a wince, she grabbed his arm and brought him over her hip. He landed in a heap on the ground, and Willow leapt onto his back, taking his head between her hands and twisting until she heard a snap.

The man stopped moving. She stood slowly and tilted her head to the side, looking down on his body, a pile of denser shadows in the dark. She blinked a few times, rubbed her stomach where he'd punched her, and examined him.

It was easier than she thought it would be, to kill him. She went around and crouched by his face, confirming that he wasn't breathing. She made a small sound in the back of her throat and stood again. She went to her pack and picked it up, swinging it over her shoulder. As she walked by his body again, she saw the glint of moonlight on something shiny in his belt. It was his belt-knife, slightly loose from its sheath.

Impulsively, Willow took the knife and cut the cord that tied the sheath to his belt. She sheathed the knife and slid it into the opening of her pack. A small smile crept over her lips as she left the alley. No one had walked by, no one had seen. No one would ever know that this was her doing. She bit her lip against the laughter that bubbled up in her throat, and shook her head.

Once on the main road, she headed toward where she thought the inn might be. It was a little ways down and slightly crowded, but she was able to pay for a room for the night. She would have to leave in the morning, go somewhere new. She would never be able to get away with more fighting in a small town like this. But where could she go? The capital, perhaps? Maybe out of Tortall altogether, but she would make her final decision in the morning.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed this! Let me know what you think about Willow! :) Love, Sarah


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N:** I'm so sorry it's been so long since my last update. I swear I'm not giving up on this story. It's my baby. Thanks to **KrisEleven** for all the work you do on this story. You're supermega awesome and I love you dearly. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

After breakfast, Dreahnn took Naira through the palace, thoroughly confusing the new page. Naira was used to the palace in Rajmuat, she couldn't seem to remember which corridor led to the page's wing and which went underground to the catacombs. Dreahnn also went with Naira to the palace storerooms, where Naira received three sets of practice clothes, three sets of page uniforms, shoes that went with her formal clothes, and cloaks and coats for when the weather was cooler.

It was midday when Naira was finished putting all of her new things in her clothespress, and she was glad for a break. As they sat at the table with a few other pages, Dreahnn said, "I'm meeting my father after lunch, so you'll be free to do what you please, as long as you meet me for supper."

Naira nodded and didn't answer. When the pages had finished, Dreahnn left the group with a wave and trotted from the mess hall. Naira stuffed her hands in her pockets and started back toward her room. One of the other probationary pages fell in step with her. A quick glance was enough for Naira to be sure of who her companion was: Niko of Goldenlake.

"My father knows your mother," he said quietly.

"Yes, I know." Naira had grown up hearing tales from her ma about Raoul of Goldenlake and Malorie's Peak, the Giantkiller. She shot a look at Niko and saw him nod. Neither of them was very inclined to break their silence, but Naira eventually said, "My ma misses him. You should tell him that she says hello."

Niko's eyes widened a little, like he hadn't expected her to say anything. "I will."

They were entering the page's hall when a young woman stopped them. "Good morning, Niko," she said, smiling.

"Good morning, Daine," Niko said, and bowed slightly. He looked at Naira. "Naira, this is Veralidaine Salmalín. Daine."

"We know each other," Daine said, grinning at Naira. "Not very well, though."

Daine was another one of the people that Aly had told her daughter about, and the Wildmage had visited the Kyprish Isles a couple of times. She looked much the same as Naira remembered; her clothes were slightly rumpled, and her smoky brown hair was falling out of pins.

"How are you?" Naira asked.

"Well, thank you." She turned to Niko as he excused himself with a couple of words, and then looked back at Naira. "I've spoken with Alanna and the king, as well as the training master. They all said that today would be the best. My rooms will suit, I think." She started walking down the corridor without waiting to see if Naira followed.

Naira blinked. "The best for what?"

Daine looked over her shoulder. "They didn't tell you." It was more statement than question. Seeing Naira's confusion, she sighed. "Your grandma and the king asked for me this morning. They want me to have a look at you."

"Why?" Naira hurried to catch up with the Wildmage.

"Just to be sure you have a good handle on your magic," Daine said, leading Naira through the palace to the wing where the teachers had their rooms.

"I've had it my whole life," Naira said.

Daine smiled. "I had wild magic for thirteen years before I found out." She stopped at the one that read Numair Salmalín, Veralidaine Salmalín, Sarralyn Salmalín, Rikash Salmalín. She opened it and Naira heard faint whistles and clicks coming from the inside. "That's Kitten," she said. Naira examined the dragonet, and her blue eyes examined the page from about two feet off the ground.

Daine waved her to a seat and then sat down across from her only to jump up a second later. "Tea?"

"No, thank you."

Daine sat back down. "I just have a couple of questions first, and then we'll meditate for a while, all right?" Naira nodded solemnly. "Can you shapeshift?"

"Yes, but only into a crow. I can also talk to the People."

"In their language, or through their minds?"

"Their language. It's harder for me than for Da, though."

As she was only half-crow, that made sense, Daine thought. "I see." She watched as Kitten went over to Naira, who obligingly petted the dragonet. "How are you liking Tortall?"

"It's different," Naira murmured.

Daine nodded. "I know. When I came to Tortall, all I had heard were the stories. But your mother grew up here."

Naira nodded. "I know. It's strange to be seeing things she's seen and yet not be with her. But I feel like I'm supposed to be here, so here I am."

"It's smart to follow your instincts," Daine murmured. "But didn't you like it in the Kyprish Isles?"

"Not really." Naira shrugged and concentrated on petting Kitten.

"Why not?"

"I never felt like I belonged. I always felt in the way, or like I was supposed to follow in my mother's footsteps."

"And you didn't like that?"

"No! It's too constricting trying to live with the _Duani_. It's hard enough living with her when she's just my mother, but when she's on duty, just trying to get her to talk about anything else, even for just a second, is like pulling your hair out strand by strand." Kitten made a small trilling sound to Naira, who took in a long breath and began petting the immortal again.

"Constricting?"

"She watches everything I do, and if I've displeased her in some way, she gets frustrated and has my da speak with me. As if he could really control me. As if either of them could!" Naira seethed for a few minutes, and Daine just waited. "I love them both, don't get me wrong," she finally said in a softer voice.

"They're your parents," Daine replied. "It's difficult not to love the ones who gave you life, but it's also difficult to like them all the time."

Naira glanced up at the older woman. Daine looked like she understood. And maybe she did; Naira didn't know. "I lived in the Kyprish Isles for the first ten years of my life, and I never once felt accepted there. I felt like everyone was too busy with other things to make sure I was happy and to encourage my dreams. Instead, I was told what to do and when to do it."

"Surely that gave you some good skills, though," Daine said.

"Hand to hand combat. I'm good at that. Very good, actually," she said thoughtfully. She turned, startled, when two children close to her age walked into the room.

"Hello, Ma," the girl said, giving her mother a kiss on the cheek. The boy didn't even acknowledge his mother; he just stared at Naira like she was another species.

"You have wild magic," he said, coming close to her, eyes narrowed.

"What are you looking at?" she asked.

"Your skin. It's all...feathery."

Naira tilted her head to the side and opened her mouth to retort, but Daine spoke before she could. "Rikash, mind your manners," Daine told him lightly. "Naira, these are my children, Sarralyn and Rikash. Sarra's twelve and Rikash is ten. Your age. He turns eleven in a couple of months."

"It's nice to meet you, Naira," Sarra said. Her curly black hair was pulled back in a horsetail, and her blue eyes were twinkling at Naira.

"Naira's a page. Lady Alanna's granddaughter, in fact."

"So what's she doing here?" Rikash asked.

"Oh, calm down, mage boy," Naira said dismissively. "I won't be here much longer."

"Naira," Daine scolded, not shocked by the behavior. Rikash had a tendency of getting under people's skin.

"He started it," Naira replied, cocking her head at Rikash.

"I'm finishing it," Daine said, raising an eyebrow. She turned to her children. "We were just going to meditate. It would be a good idea for you to do the same."

Sarra sat eagerly on the floor and tugged on Rikash's breeches. "Come on." With a scowl, the boy sank to the ground and crossed his arms over his chest.

Daine and Naira slid to the floor and arranged themselves comfortably. The four of them breathed in and out at the same pace, emptying their minds. Through her magic, Daine looked outward, seeing the thick copper threads of wild magic that wove themselves around the core of Naira's being. The wild magic in her was stronger than Daine thought it would be, especially looking at it like this; Naira was close to the People.

She studied the girl for a few more moments and then turned her gaze to her children. The pearly sheen over their faces signaled the Gift. It was fainter in Rikash than in Sarra, just as the threads of Sarra's wild magic were thinner than Rikash's. She turned inward for a moment, just listening to everything going on around her.

After a while, the four of them stretched stiff limbs and stood up. "Ma, may I go to the menagerie?" Rikash asked quietly.

"Of course. Just be back for dinner. Sarra?" Daine looked at her daughter, who smiled.

"I'll go with him. It was nice to meet you, Naira."

"You, too," Naira said. She and Rikash ignored each other as he and Sarra left the room. She turned to Daine. "What now?"

Daine smiled. "You can go back to the pages' wing now, if you like. But I hope if you have any questions you'll come to me."

"I will, thank you."

"I'll see you, Naira." Daine let Naira out of her rooms, and closed the door behind the girl.

Naira tried to find her way to the pages' wing, thinking it wasn't far. She took a couple of wrong turns, but managed to get to her room without mishap. She sat on her bed, not knowing what to do next.

Her grandma told her that she wasn't supposed to shapeshift while at the palace, unless it was with express permission. She didn't have any friends, either. Not here, at least.

She wondered briefly when the last time she'd written to Sarugani was, and went to her desk. There were a few pieces of parchment there, and a quill and ink, all of which her grandma and grandda had given to her.

_Dear Sarugani,_ she wrote.

_I am enjoying Tortall thus far. It's much different than the palace at Rajmuat. I think in Rajmuat, things are more colorful. Not the people, but the clothes. Everyone here wears such muted clothing, and many people look like they've never smiled in their lives._

_I start lessons tomorrow. I'm a little worried that I won't know as much as the other probationers. I know I'm good at hand-to-hand combat, and with daggers, but other than that, I don't know anything._

_I'm not sure how many friends I will make here. I have a page sponsor, a girl named Dreahnn of Queenscove. She and I are the only female pages right now. Her father is a healer and a duke. Ma told me a little about him, but they knew each other years ago._

_Write back if you've time._

_Your friend,_

_Naira._

* * *

**A/N:** Leave questions in a review or PM. I love to hear from all of you. XD


End file.
